


she found me just in time

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [8]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/F, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: In which Emily is having a gloomy day and her wife takes excellent care of her.





	1. The Slogging

**Author's Note:**

> what;s UP i wrote this months and months ago when i was having my own gloomy days back in winter and wanted to cheer myself up!! i remembered it and thought i'd throw it up on here and maybe finish it!
> 
> this was semi-prompted by one of Emily's rainy day lines i caught when i was replaying to get all the achievements!
> 
> no idea when i'll finish it, hopefully soon!! the title is from a Hozier song!

It had been raining non-stop for almost three days. It felt like the gloom of the chilly, glum weather had seeped into Emily’s skin and she couldn’t fight off the lethargy that had settled in her like a thick fog.

She sat at the breakfast table listening to her wife get ready for the day in the bedroom. She cupped a mug of hot tea in her hands, hoping the warmth would help. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open when she heard her wife’s approaching footsteps. 

The farmer took one look at Emily and knew she was having a hard time. Placing her rucksack on the floor, the farmer took a seat across from her wife.

“Good morning,” Emily murmured in an attempt at normality.

Her wife wasn’t having it, “I think getting out of the house would do you some good.”

Emily wrinkled her nose, “And go where? It’s raining everywhere.”

“Calico Desert.” she said firmly, “We could go see Sandy.”

“But you have work to do.” Emily protested weakly, tempted by the offer.

The farmer smiled, reaching out to take her wife’s hand in hers, “I got up real early and did everything that needed to be done. Why don’t you get dressed and we can head out?”

And just like that, Emily was more warmed by her wife’s gesture than any cup of tea. Crossing to the other side of the table, Emily hugged the farmer, burying her face in her neck. The farmer immediately wrapped her arms around her wife, humming quietly in contentment.

One thing Emily loved about the farmer was that she seemed to always know exactly how long to hold her for. 

The embrace stretched on before the farmer finally patted her gently, “Okay, babe. Let’s get you some sunshine, sunshine.” she said softly.

Emily couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face nor the fondness that had settled in her chest. “You take such good care of me.” she said, pulling away reluctantly but not before laying a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

The farmer smiled wide, her eye crinkling, “Don’t forget to bring your heavy sweater. You know how chilly the bus can get.”

Emily nodded, finding great comfort in the care her wife gave her.


	2. sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily sees the sun.

After dressing in comfortable and familiar layers, Emily left the bedroom to find her wife waiting at the door, donned in the yellow raincoat Emily had sewn for her as an anniversary gift. Embarrassingly, Emily felt fond tears welling in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, willing them away. 

Stepping forward to take the farmer’s hand, she readied herself to face the inevitable slog to the bus stop. Her wife, brandishing a large umbrella, led her out the door and into the wet world beyond the walls.

The farmer opened the umbrella while they stood under the roof of the porch. She offered her arm for Emily to link hers with and Emily took it readily.

When mud met her boots, Emily wrinkled her nose. She hated the squelch of wet earth under her feet. She edged closer to her wife, wary of slipping.

The farmer offered her a small smile and said, “I’ve got you,” softly, the words almost lost to the rain’s clatter. Emily couldn’t help but return the smile and rested her head on the farmer’s shoulder for a moment. She was safe and loved.

The walk to the bus stop was unremarkable, which they were both thankful for. Buying their tickets, they greeted Pam briefly. The farmer insisted on Emily entering the bus first, watching carefully in case she slipped. Safe and loved.

Emily picked out two seats near the back, not feeling like chatting with Pam on the ride. She was suddenly very grateful that the farmer had reminded her to bring her heavy sweater. When her wife settled down in the seat next to her, Emily immediately laid her head on her shoulder and took her hand in hers.

The bus pulled off and Emily was quickly lulled into a doze, not quite asleep but not awake either. She stirred only when her surroundings became considerably brighter. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she saw that they had arrived in the desert and elation lit in her heart. The difference between her mood before this was night and day.

Emily turned to her wife and offered her a kiss on the cheek. Taking both the farmer’s hands, Emily said, “Thank you,”

Emily’s elation was catching and the farmer smiled wide herself. “You’re welcome. I know you would do the same for me.”

They kissed then and Emily felt the sunlight on her cheeks and was at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all very much for reading!! i would love to hear your thoughts if you enjoyed it or have constructive criticism!! note: please don't ask me to write m/f stuff, i'm a lesbian and i just don't enjoy it and it's kind of rude.


End file.
